Pokemon Black and White: Striking Adventures
by Sean the Pokemon Master
Summary: Electra is a new Pokemon trainer, starting her journey with Ash, and their rival Shon. Will a shocking change of attitude affect our heroes?
1. Chapter 1

**Shon-Kun: **Hey guys, its Mijumaru02 here! Here is my new fan fiction, for Pokémon Black and White! Rate and Review, please?

**Electra: **He doesn't own anything; all credit goes to GameFreak, Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, etc.

**Shon-kun:** Thank you for adding that.

**Ash:** Let's get started! :D

**::: Third Person POV :::**

Electra bolted out of her house, running along side her friend and Pokémon rival, Shon. Her black hair was streaming from her baseball cap.

"I bet you I'm going to get there first!" Shon challenged her.

Electra nodded gladly, keeping up the pace with Shon.

Finally, when the two friends got to the lab, professor Juniper stood, a smile curling her lips. Bianca, her assistant, pushed her glasses back onto her face. Ash stood, not to far away, from the two of them.

Bianca grabbed the sealed case of the starter Pokémon, Electra and Shon's eyes widened in excitement. Bianca pressed the red button, and _poof_! The case opened, revealing the Pokéballs of the starter Pokémon.

"Ta da!" Bianca exclaimed, "Now, pick carefully."

Before Shon or Electra had a chance to pick, Ash barreled them over, and grabbed the Pokéball containing Tepig, the fire pig.

"Yeah! I choose Tepig!" Ash exclaimed triumphantly.

Electra got up, and dusted herself off. "Well, I _was_ going to pick Tepig," she started, glaring at Ash, "But, Snivy was my second pick!"

She reached for the Pokéball containing Snivy.

"Well," Shon shrugged, "I was going to pick Oshawott, anyways."

All three trainers summoned the starters out of the Pokéball. Smiles spread across the faces of the new trainers.

Snivy whipped her vines a little, and Tepig snorted some fire from his snout. Oshawott threw his schalchop in the air, and it hit him on the head. Shon rolled his eyes, and laughed.

Ash lifted Tepig into the air, and Tepig snorted fire from his snout again, covering Ash, in well…ash!

Electra turned to face Professor Juniper before leaving. "Thanks Professor! You too, Bianca!"

As the three friends were about to start their journey, Professor Juniper bolted from the lab's doors, holding three Pokédexes. "Wait!" She called.

When she finally reached them, she gave each of the three the following; a Pokédex, a badge case and a five set of Pokéballs.

Bianca came running out as well, and called, "Wait, you need to know how to catch a Pokémon!"

Ash held up his hand to her, as if to stop her from demonstrating. "There's no need! I can catch my own!" He scampered into the tall grass to demonstrate to Electra and Shon. Ash waited several minutes before a Patrat leaped out of the grass. Ash was about to send out Tepig, but the wild Patrat leaped at his face. Ash fell over with a startled gasp, and squirmed around, trying to dislodge the Patrat.

"Some demonstration he showed us!" Electra whispered sarcastically to Shon.

"I know, right? If we use his technique, how am I supposed to catch a Snorlax?" Shon exclaimed sarcastically.

The two friends started laughing hysterically. Ash trudged over to them. "Yeah, 'ha ha!' Very funny!" He grumbled.

"Well, if we want to train, we may as well do it now. I want to battle the Striaton gym A.S.A.P!" Shon exclaimed, "I challenge Ash to a Pokémon battle!"

Ash grinned and exclaimed, "You got a deal!"

Bianca stepped in, "I'll be the referee!"

Ash threw his Pokéball into the air and busted out, was Tepig. Shon copied Ash, but Oshawott popped out of his Pokéball.

"Alright! Only 1 Pokémon may be used! The battle will end if either Oshawott or Tepig cannot go on! The Battle will be starting, _now_!" Bianca exclaimed.

"I'll get the first move! Tepig! Use Tackle!" Ash exclaimed throwing a fist into the air.

"Oshawott, jump over that tackle and use…uh, tackle!" Shon exclaimed.

Oshawott just sat there like a rock, and he got hit. Oshawott fell over, and Tepig triumphantly called out, "Te_piiiig_!"

Oshawott got up once again, holding his schalchop in his hands. "Osha_wott_!" He exclaimed and tried to hit Tepig with his schalchop. Tepig jumped out of the way, and landed behind Oshawott. He tackled the startled otter Pokémon, and Oshawott toppled over.

Oshawott puffed up his cheeks, as if he was holding his breathe. He exhaled, letting out a small, but powerful Water Gun attack. The baffled Tepig got drowned in it, toppling over, fainted.

"Tepig is unable to battle! The winner is Oshawott!" Bianca exclaimed.

Shon ran to his otter Pokémon. "Whoa! I think Oshawott just learned Water Gun!" Shon held up his Oshawott in triumph, Oshawott smirking at Ash.

Oshawott looked at Shon for a moment, his cheeks puffing up again. He let the water rush from his mouth to Shon's face. Shon dropped Oshawott, as he still spewed water from his mouth.

Electra was laughing so hard, she started to tear up.

"Alright, you think it's so funny?" Shon taunted, "Well, I challenge _you _to a battle!"

"Challenge accepted, Shon-kun!" Electra agreed.

He quickly ran to the lab, and ran back, his Oshawott fully healed. Electra flung her Pokéball into the air, releasing Snivy from it. The battle started with Snivy using quick attack, instead of tackle, since it's really speedy.

"Alright, that a girl Snivy!" Electra yelled.

Oshawott took his schalchop in his stub of a hand, and deflected Snivy's attempts at attacking him. Snivy hit the schalchop, and its path veered to the right, crashing into a tree.

"Oshawott, finish it up! Do _iiit!_" Shon called. Then a blue razor shot out from his schalchop. He sliced Snivy with it, making Snivy fall over.

"Snivy is unable to battle! The victory goes to Shon-kun! Again…" Bianca called.

Electra summoned Snivy back into the Pokéball, and went up to Shon to shake his hand. "Nicely done, Shon-kun."

Shon-kun spoke superiorly. "Well, I have no time to waste; I gotta get goin' on this journey. Let's battle again sometime!"

Shon-kun ran off through the tall grass, attempting to find wild Pokémon. He gave up, after unsuccessfully attempting. He ran off towards Acumula Town, but as he did, he called, "And I'm still not telling you my dream!"

**Shon-Kun: **Alright, that was the end of chapter one! In the next chapter, Electra and Ash both attempt to catch one Pokémon! Also, there is a new Team Plasma in town, what will our heroes do? R&R? Bye :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Shon-kun: **Last time on Pokemon Black and White Striking Adventures, Electra, Ash, and I, Shon-Kun, each got our first Pokemon, and had battles against each other. Oshawott won both. All right let's get started!

**Electra**: Okay, just give me a minute to fix my woman face! NANANA! NANANANA! OH, I'M GORGEIOUS! (Make up all over her face).

**Ash and Shon twitch.**

**Shon-Kun: **I don't own Pokemon. I didn't event it. Credit to GameFreak, Nintendo, The Pokemon Company, etc. And also Fairly Odd Parents for what Electra said.

"All right, let's go to Striaton City Now!" Ash blurted out running in circles towards Route 1.

"You know that we have to go to Acumula Town first, right?" Electra reminded Ash like he was from the Kanto region or something.

"Ugh! I forgot. Well, we should train for our Gym Battle, right?" Ash said.

_Oh I can't wait for my 5__th__ gym battle, _Electra thought.

"You okay, Electra?" Ash asked like Electra wasn't in her body.

She shook her head, to clear her mind and nodded at Ash. "Of course I am! So, let's get on with training and catching some Pokemon!"

Ash threw his Pokeball into the air, and summoned Tepig out. "Let's go Tepig!"

Electra spun around a couple of times, and threw her Pokeball into the air as well. "C'mon Snivy! Show'em what your made of!" Electra paused for a moment, waiting for Snivy to land, then she called out her first command. "Snivy, hit 'em with a Vine Whip!"

Snivy's reply was a simple nod, and her vines stretched out to meet Tepig. "_Sni_vy! Vy!" She lashed her vines out at Tepig, who seemed barely harmed by her attack.

"Okay, my turn! Tepig, use Ember!" Ash called out to his battling Pokemon. But before Tepig could attack, there was a small rumbling in the battlefield. A lump in the ground appeared between the battling Pokemon, and then a Pokemon burst from the ground. The two friends looked at each other in confusion, then whipped out their Pokedexes. Soon, they found out that the small creature was a Drilbur.

"Drilbur, the Mole Pokemon," their Pokedexes informed them, "It can dig through the ground at a speed of 30 MPH. It can give a car above ground a good race."

"Oh, so it's a Drilbur, huh?" Ash asked, almost to himself.

"Can I _please _catch it? _Please_?" Electra whined.

"Sure," Ash responded.

"Yes!" Electra exclaimed, and pulled out a Pokeball. "First, Snivy, tackle it!"

Snivy started to swiftly run across the battlefield to the mole Pokemon, but Drilbur dodged her attack by digging under ground. Snivy looked around, confused. Soon, the battlefield shook again, and Drilbur popped out of a hole behind Snivy.

"Behind you, Snivy!" Electra called, but it was too late; Drilbur's claws slashed Snivy, and she fell to the ground. Without getting up, Snivy lashed out her vines at Drilbur, and wrapped her vines around the wild Pokemon.

"Go Electra, go!" Ash called out, "You can do it!"

Suddenly, as Snivy made Drilbur crash to the ground, the end of Snivy's tail glowed green. She released her grip on Drilbur, and jumped up into the air. She flipped over, so her tail could make contact with Drilbur. The glowing green leaf hit Drilbur, and his eyes were swirls.

Electra's face had a big smile plastered to it. She grasped one of her Pokeballs, and threw it at the fainted Drilbur. Drilbur turned into a blur of red, than the Pokeball opened. The red blur of Drilbur was transferred into the ball. It started shaking, than sparkles came out and it stopped shaking.

"Alright! I got the spirit of the Drilbur in my hand!" She said with excitement.

Ash and Electra continued with their long-awaited journey. Just then, Ash spotted a Red, White, and Blue Pokemon. Ash pulled out his Pokedex.

"Rufflet. The-" suddenly, Ash's Pokedex got blown away, thanks to that Rufflet.

"I'll get that Rufflet. Tepig, I choose you!" He screamed as he shot the Pokeball containing Tepig to the battlefield. "Tepig, aim for its feathers, and use Ember!" Ash commanded.

But, 5 milliseconds before the Ember hit, he flashed those ashes back at Tepig with Gust.

"Tepig you okay?" Ash yelled.

_When I use an attack, that Rufflet will strike back with that Gust. If I can get behind - Huh? That's it! _Ash thought smiling. "Tepig, Quick Attack behind Rufflet!" Ash commanded.

Tepig nodded and rapidly shot behind Rufflet.

"Tepig, give it all you got. Use- Huh?" Ash saw two small orange balls forming in Tepig's snout.

_Yes, that's a Flamethrower forming _Ash thought. "Now, Tepig, unleash your new attack! FLAMETHROWER, NOW!"

Tepig shot the powerful Flamethower at Rufflet. Rufflet's eyes were swirls.

"Alright, go Pokeball!" Ash shouted hopefully getting a new teammate.

Rufflet turned into a red blur, the ball opened, Rufflet's blur was transferred into the ball, and it started shaking. It stopped shaking and it glowed.

"Alright! I caught, a Rufflet!" Ash yelled with excitement. "Ah, here's my Pokedex" Ash said handling his Dex. "Alright, Electra, let's go to Acumula Town!" Ash said.

"YAY!" They both shouted.

They arrived at Acumula Town. They saw a meeting going on with this team that had a P and Blue Bolty thing as their logo.

"This looks important, let's check it out." Electra said.

"Listen everyone. My name is Ghestis. Leader of the team called Team Plasma. My son, N, would like to talk about Pokemon relationships." Ghestis said.

"This looks boring, let's bail" Ash whispered.

"No, we are watching this whole thing no matter what." said Electra.

"Thank you, Ghestis. Hello, I'm Lord N of Team Plasma. We humans live with Pokemon. We have them for pets, partners, battlers, and more. They have done so much for us. But have you ever thought of how the Pokemon feel? You have done nothing for them. Have you ever heard of releasing them so they can be free of all the hard work they do for _you_? What I'm saying is, we need to liberate Humans and Pokemon. And if you try to stop us, we have these 3 ninjas and many grunts, so don't try to stop us. That is all I want to say for now" N said in an evil voice.

"What?" "Huh?" "He's right." "I'm not listening!" a bunch of random people said.

"No way, we need to stop this team." Ash said bravely

"I'm with you Ash." Electra said.

"Hey, 1 lettered name guy! Me and my friend want to have a Pokemon battle with you!" Electra called out.

"If you insist. When we complete our long and hard mission, these won't exist. I'll enjoy what I can before it ends. 4 Pokemon each."

"No fair. We each have 2. Our side will have to be tagged team." Ash said.

"Okay, I'll play fairly. Let's start. Tympole, Klink, Come on out and win!" N shouted.

"Better check this out" said Electra and Ash. They received Tympole's and Klink's data.

"Tepig!" Ash said. "Snivy!" Electra said. "I choose you!" They both said.

Out came those 2 rare Pokemon.

"Snivy, use Vine Whip on Tympole!" Electra commanded. Snivy nodded, and out came two vines that Snivy whipped against Tympole. "Snivy! Vy!" Snivy yelled. Those vines hit Tympole and already knocked out Tympole. N returned Tympole.

"Tepig, Flamethrower on Klink!" Ash commanded. The 2 Orange balls started to form in its snout. And. _BOOM! _Came out a Raging Flamethrower. "Te-PIG!" Tepig shouted. That blaze came in contact with Klink and knocked it out. N returned Klink.

"Zorua! Joltik! Come out and win!" N called out.

Ash and Electra scanned those two in the Pokedexes.

"Snivy, wrap those 2 in your Vine Whips!" Electra shouted.

Snivy shot those 2 vines and wrapped the Pokemon so they can hardly breath.

"Tepig, Ember!" Ash shouted.

The raging Ember came toward the 2 as that 1 attack made those 2 Pokemon faint.

"N, maybe you should liberate your Pokemon. If your liberating those Pokemon, you need to be a good trainer. Give up!" Ash said.

"I'll never give up. I need to go to other cities to give my speech. Later Losers!" N said.

"Let's go heal the 2 Pokemon really quick" Electra said. Ash nodded.

_:::After Pokemon are healed:::_

"Alright, let's go to Striaton City!" Ash yelled.

"YAY!" they both screamed.

**Shon-Kun**: Alright, that was chapter 2 of Pokemon BW Striking Adventures. Next time, my secret is out already for the whole season. I'll give you a hint. TP. Not Toilet Paper. Also, Ash and Electra are facing off Cress and Chili. Who will win? Who will evolve? Did I say that out loud? Ah, whatever. Come see us next chapter!

**Electra**: Okay, will I have enough time to finish my women face?

**Shon-kun**: Uh, Yes.

**Electra**: Okay, just give me a minute to fix my woman face! NANANA! NANANANA! OH, I'M GORGEIOUS! (Make up all over her face).

**Ash and Shon twitch again. Even the Pokemon.**

**See you in Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shon-Kun: **Alright Chapter 3 let's get started!

**Cilan: **Wait, you didn't disclaim it!

**Shon-Kun: **Cilan, when did you get here?

**Cilan: **When you ordered your salt.

**Shon-Kun: **Ah whatever. I do not own Pokémon or anything that involves Pokémon.

_**Recap: Ash and Electra battled N. They each added a new teammate to their party.**_

…**..**

As Ash and Electra took their first few steps into Striaton City, something crossed their mind…

"I'm _hungry_!" Ash complained, "I want food!"

"Well," Electra started, "The gym _is_ also a restaurant…so let's grab a bite after the gym battle!"

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed, and he starting running to the heart of the city. Electra followed him, running after him. Soon enough, the Striaton Gym loomed over them. As they walked in, Cilan literally jumped on Ash and Electra.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Ash complained, "All we want is a gym battle!"

"Well, it's our policy; you have to eat _before_ you have a gym battle," Cilan informed them.

Ash fist pumped. "Yes! I'm _starving_!"

Cilan lead them to their table.

"Welcome, our special today is," All 3 Gym Leaders said.

"Cereal" Chili said

"Salt" Said Cress.

"And Baby Corn" Cilan said.

"I'll take a Soda Pop and The Steak Special" Ash spoke.

"I'll take the Shocking Rice Burner and some Lemonade" Electra spoke in hunger.

"Okay, got that down, alright, will bring your order shortly" Chili said.

"Pansage" "Panpour" "Pansear" "Come on out!" The three brothers shouted.

Chili threw a piece of steak in the air. "Pansear, Incinerate!" Chili announced.

A burning stream of fire came bursting through Pansear's mouth. The steak landed on Ash's plate.

"Panpour, fill these cups up with water!" Cress announced throwing two cups in the air. Panpour shot the cup with water. Cress threw a Lemon in one cup and Soda mix in the other. The cups landed next to the two plates.

"Pansage, Bullet Seed, now!" Cilan commanded. Pansage spit seeds out of his mouth, and rice landed on Electra's plate. "Now, use Incinerate Pansear" Chili shouted. He shot the fire onto the rice, and there was cooked rice.

"Wow, this is good" Ash and Electra said eating and drinking their freshly made food by Pokémon.

"Now that you're done with your food, we can battle" All three brothers said. "Now, please send out your first Pokémon you ever got."

"Tepig, I choose you!" Ash shouted throwing the Pokéball containing Tepig. The ball opened, and Tepig appeared glowing, then to its normal self.

"Snivy, get your head in the game!" Electra commanded, throwing the ball containing Snivy. The ball opened, and Snivy appeared glowing, then to its normal self.

"Electra, you'll be battling me," Chili announced.

"Ash, you'll be battling me," Cress said.

"Okay, that's fine with me," both trainers said, enthusiastically.

Cilan was going to be the referee for the battle.

"Alright, before the battle starts, I would like to introduce, Electra, from Nuvema Town and Striaton City leader number two, Chili." Cilan informed them, "Each side will use 2 Pokémon, and the battle will be over when the two Pokémon on one team is unable to battle. Let the battle begin!"

A battlefield of fire came shooting up. There were some rocks for the Pokémon that were other than fire types to stand on.

"Snivy, get your head in the game!" Electra shouted. Snivy came jumping from her side onto a rock.

"Pansear, let's warm this battle up!" Chili commanded. Pansear jumped not on a rock, but into the blazing fire, since he is a fire type.

"Snivy, use Quick Attack!" Electra yelled. Snivy was storing power, then she bursted out in such a fast speed that only a blur traveled where Snivy ran.

"Pansear, intercept with Dig!" Chili said getting all flamed up. Pansear's hands started to be a blur, digging a hole into the ground. Snivy was confused on were Pansear was, so she just landed on a rock. Pansear destroyed the rock and hit Snivy from underground. Snivy landed in the fire. Then she got the burn effect.

"Use Vine Whip!" Electra commanded, imitating the move. Snivy's vines came out near her neck, and whipped Pansear rapidly. But fire burned Snivy. "The burn effect is still in play," Electra muttered to herself. Snivy fell to the floor.

"Snivy is un—" Cilan stopped because something caught his eye. Snivy started glowing, and green swirls were forming around Snivy. Snivy changed form of what she was before. Out came Servine, the evolution of Snivy.

Electra pulled out her Pokédex. It informed her about Servine. "Awesome, you evolved into Servine!" Electra shouted. "And looks like you learned a new move. Let's try it. Leaf Tornado!"

A huge wind whipped up around Servine, and then leaves started swirling in the wind. She blasted the powerful wind at the fire monkey. Pansear was swept off his feet, calling out in alarm. Pansear hit the rock, and he hit it with such force, that the rock was smashed to pieces. The fire monkey fainted.

"Pansear is unable to battle! Servine has the victory!" Cilan declared, "But now, Chili will bring out his next Pokémon!"

"Alright Larvesta! Let's heat it up!" Chili yelled as he threw the Pokéball that contained Larvesta. Larvesta landed on a small rock, and small flames seared from its five little red torches.

"Servine! We won't give up. Now use Leaf Tornado, once again!" Electra called out.

"Intercept that with Bug Bite!" Chili commanded.

Larvesta's teeth glowed green and chomped on each and every one of Servine's leaves.

"Now, use Flamethrower!" Chili shouted at his small bug Pokémon.

The five torches lit up, and out of nowhere came a string of fire. It Servine, and she fell over, her eyes in swirls.

"Servine is unable to battle!" Cilan announced, "This round goes to Chili and Larvesta!"

Electra grasped her other Pokéball. "C'mon out Drilbur!" She tossed the ball into the air and out popped Drilbur.

"Let's finish them off!"

…**..**

**Shon-Kun: **That was part one of chapter three! Next time we'll see Ash battle Cress in an epic battle, and of course, we'll finish Electra's battle. Another hint for the acronym "TP"; both words have m's in them. Will someone do the honors?

**Ash: **Rate and Review!


End file.
